


Waited So Long

by Perfect_Insanity



Category: Abraham Ford - Fandom, The Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Abraham Ford - Freeform, Abraham Ford fanfiction, F/M, Imagines, Walking Dead Imagines, Walking Dead One shots, one shots, walking dead - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-24
Packaged: 2019-05-28 04:05:48
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15040319
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Perfect_Insanity/pseuds/Perfect_Insanity
Summary: Hi! I'd like to request an Abraham imagine, where he and the reader have feelings for each other, and they get caught up in a fight and reveal their feelings, and maybe smut? Up to you, thank you!





	1. Part One

**Author's Note:**

> Hi guys! If you're new here, welcome! If you're joining me from Tumblr, welcome back! Basically, I can't get to Tumblr from my computer anymore and that means I can't post. SO, I figured this would be more organized than Tumblr anyway so I'm going through the process of getting ALLLLL my one shots and stories here. It'll be quite the task but worth it hopefully!
> 
> NSFW: swearing, smut

Going on a run was supposed to be simple. Get in, get out, go home. And most of the time, it was like that. Aside from encountering a few walkers along the way, runs went pretty smoothly. 

Unfortunately, this run ended very differently for you than normal. While you were on a run with Glenn and Abraham, you’d run into a little trouble. You were walking up a flight of stairs when a walker had grabbed your arm. In your panic, you had fallen down the stairs, taking the walker down with you. And if that wasn’t bad enough, there had been a nail sticking out of one of the steps and cut up your arm. You were bruised and sore and bleeding profusely.

The whole thing was more embarrassing than anything as you had done all of this in front of Abraham. You would never admit it, but your feelings for him had grown since you and the rest of the group had left Atlanta. You had done a pretty good job at hiding your feelings especially since you knew there was no way he saw you as anything but a friend. 

Still, the way he scooped you up in his arms and hurriedly carried you back to the truck made your heart skip a beat. He sat in the backseat while Glenn drove, laying you down on his lap to keep you from moving too much as he pressed down on the bloody wound going down your forearm with his flannel shirt. It had left him in only a grey wife beater which made your cheeks burn just looking at him. Blood soaked his flannel, and some dripped onto the polyester seats and his cargo pants.

“I’m making a mess all over you,” you murmured, “Your shirt’s ruined too.”

“I have plenty more just like it,” Abraham retorted, “It’s fine. Let’s just get you home. Glenn, would ya step on it?!”

“I’m going as fast as I can!” Glenn shot back. 

The injuries weren’t life altering but you definitely needed to stay off your feet for a few days. You ended up with stitches on your arm, a huge black and blue bruise going up your side and a few other bumps and bruises. But you were gonna make it and the was the important part.

You stayed in bed for just one day when you started getting antsy. You need desperately to get out and back on runs. But Abraham had been visiting you quite a bit today and it didn’t give you much of a chance to sneak out of the infirmary.

There was talk of Tara, Glenn, and Maggie going on a run that day and you needed to get in on that. You woke up early that morning, sneaking out of the infirmary before Denise or Abraham could show up to check on you. You headed back to your house and started packing up a bag with some food and extra ammo. 

As you zipped up your bag, you heard the front door downstairs open and slam shut. Heavy footsteps stomped up the stairs and a familiar, gruff voice shouting, “Y/N?! Are you in here?!”

“Shit,” you cursed, hanging your head as your bedroom door slammed open. You turned around, trying to hide your bag behind your back, “Oh, uh h-hey Abraham. How’s it going?”

“How’s it going?” Abraham muttered, “That what you gotta say to me? What the hell are you doing out of the infirmary?!”

“I feel a lot better now, Abraham,” you replied, “I don’t need to be on bed rest anymore.”

“That so?” Abraham said. You nodded confidently and Abraham looked around the room, spotting your shotgun placed on the top shelf of the bookcase, “Why don’t you reach up for that gun there? On the top shelf.”

He knew your ribs were still sore and your bruise hadn’t healed very much in two days. And stretching your arm might not make your recently stitched up wound too happy either. But you were a proud woman, probably as proud as Abraham would be in the same situation.

“Sure,” you said with a smirk. You walked towards the bookcase, your hips swaying with coolness and poise. Standing in front of the bookcase, you looked up at the shotgun just out of your reach. You took a deep breath as you slowly started reaching for the gun, your side already crying out in pain.

“Are you damn insane?!” Abraham shouted, grabbing you by the wrist and pulling you away from the bookcase, “What the shit do you think you’re doing leavin’ after just two days?!”

“I’m not a child, Abraham!” you shot back, “You’ve been baby-sitting me for the past two days like I’m helpless! I don’t need you constantly hovering over me!”

“It’s a good thing I was!” Abraham argued, “You think making your injuries even worse is gonna be a good idea? You got a damn death wish or something?!”

“No!” you were screaming now, “I know my body better than anyone. Why do you even care so much anyway? Jesus, Abraham! Why can’t you just leave me be?”

“Because I like you!” both of you froze once Abraham blurted that out. It felt like time itself had stopped, like it was just the two of you in the entire world. You covered your mouth with your hands to hide the smile you so badly wanted him to see.

“You…you like me?” you said, “Um…how…how long?”

“Since…since we met back in Georgia,” he said, “But there was Rosita in my life and…and I knew you didn’t feel the same way. Shit, I don’t even know why I’m sayin’ it now.”

“No, no, I’m glad you said it,” you replied. You lowered your hands so he could see your rosy cheeks and big grin. You reached out and placed your hands on his large chest, running them up to his shoulders, “I like you too, Abraham. I really like you.”

“Yeah?” Abraham smirked, wrapping his arms around your waist, careful to avoid pressing down on your side, “I’m that hard to resist, huh?”

“Oh shut up,” you retorted and you pulled him down by his neck, smashing your lips together. His mustache tickled your lip and you giggled under his kiss. Before you knew it, his strong arms wrapped around your thighs and hoisted you up. You squealed and kicked the door shut as he carried you towards the bed.

Abraham shoved your bag off the bed and laid you down, placing kisses up and down your neck while his hands slipped under your shirt, his rough fingers exploring every inch of your skin. You leaned your head back and let out a sigh, burying your fingers in his red hair.

He lowered some more, kissing along your collarbone as he started pushing your shirt up your stomach. Your heart raced and a fiery heat spread throughout your body, making your spine tingle and your very core burn with anticipation and desire. You didn’t realize how badly you wanted and needed this until now and you never wanted it to stop.

“Let me know if I’m goin’ too far,” he spoke against your skin before moving back up to kiss your neck, nibbling and sucking on your skin to leave marks all over your neck which would leave them impossible to hide. But you didn’t mind that. In fact, it made that desire burn even hotter and you started trailing your fingers up his chest, fumbling with the buttons of his flannel shirt.

“Don’t you dare stop,” you whispered in his ear. He groaned against your skin and pulled away to get your shirt off. It was somewhat difficult since raising your arms above your head made your side ache. But once it was off, the pain went away and your braless torso was exposed to him. As you pushed his shirt off his broad shoulders, he kissed up your stomach, his hands sliding up your waist.

“Good,” he chuckled, “I was hoping you’d say that.”

Abraham gently kissed up your bruise on your ribs and then he lifted his head. He paused for a moment, reaching out and holding your face in his hand. Leaning forward, he kissed your lips once more. You felt bold now and you pushed him off of you, shoving him towards the headboard until he was sitting against it. He had a look of puzzlement on his face but he complied anyway, beaming as you crawled towards him, straddling his lap and pressing your lips to his, your hands rested on his shoulders.

You moved once against him and he sucked in his teeth, burying his face in your shoulders, “Keep going.”

“My pleasure,” you spoke soothingly, continuing to thrust against him, leaving his pants tented in an almost painful strain. He cupped your breasts, gently massaging and brushing his thumb over one nipple, testing the waters a bit. You jumped, your lip caught between your teeth. He buried his face in your chest, swirling his tongue around your nipple, sending chills up your spine and you cried out as he grazed your nipple with his teeth.

“Abraham,” you moaned, placing kisses along his scruffy jawline. As you continued to grind your hips against his, your fingers trailed to the waistband of his pants, undoing the button and pulling down the zipper.

“Wastin’ no time,” Abraham grunted as you climbed off of him to allow him to remove his pants. With the two of you on your knees, you ran your fingers along the skin above his waistband and he growled under his breath, his hands trembling as he pulled down your jeans, resting his hands on your hips. His breath came in unsteadily as you dipped your hand further into his shorts, taking him in your hand, moving torturously slow up and down his shaft. His voice cracked as he spoke up, “Y/N, I can’t wait anymore.”

He pushed you onto your back, watching your chest rise and fall as he pulled your underwear down your legs, letting it dangle off your toe as he discarded his boxers. Wrapping your legs around his waist, he positioned himself above you. There was a nervousness in both of you. Taking this next step was huge for the both of you. Where would you be going from here? What would come next after this moment? You both knew how you felt but the unknown was terrifying. But that’s what made it exciting. To travel down that path with Abraham by your side would make it worth it, no matter how uncertain.

Abraham pushed into gently and you let a drawn-out moan escape your lips until he filled you completely. The both of you didn’t move for a brief moment, allowing yourselves to adjust. You ran your nails down his back, leaving pink streaks on his skin as he dug his own nails into your hips, leaving crescent marks as he started moving his hips. You pressed your heels into his butt, wordlessly urging him deeper.

“Oh god,” you breathed when he complied. Your ribs were starting to ache a bit but you didn’t care. You felt too good to make Abraham stop. There was no turning back now and dammit you didn’t want to turn back. His hips started moving faster and you cried out, pulling him down so his chest was pressed against yours.

Abraham’s fingers trailed down your stomach, tickling your skin and your rolled your hips to meet his thrusts. His fingers continued down, going between your legs and rubbing deep circles on your clit. You sucked in your breath as Abraham’s movements came quicker and soon you wouldn’t be able to hold back anymore. Your walls squeezed against him, the pleasure becoming more and more intense until it exploded. Your toes curled and your back arched as far as it could go. Your jaw dropped and you held your breath to keep yourself from screaming. The sheets were bunched up in your fists as curses escaped your lips. 

His movements became sloppy and you wrapped your fingers around the back of his neck, pulling him in for a final kiss as his seed released inside of you, groaning against your lips. 

“Wow,” you whispered as you pulled away. Abraham pulled out and covered your nude bodies with a blanket, tangling your legs together. Abraham stroked your arm with his fingertips while you kissed his freckled shoulder, “That was wonderful. I can’t believe we waited for so long.”

“I have no fuckin’ clue,” Abraham chuckled. He turned his head to kiss your temple, “But I’m glad we’re not waiting anymore, Y/N.”

“Does this mean there will be repeated performances?” you asked with a giggle, “I mean, well…not just this but…”

Abraham lifted her chin, tenderly kissing her lips, “But us. I want us to be together too, Y/N. As long as you’ll have me.”

You grinned, stroking his cheek, “I’ll have you forever, Abraham Ford.”


	2. Waited So Long Part Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Hi! It's the Abraham fan girl again! I was wondering if I can request another smutty one shot? I will leave everything up to you!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The sequel! Again, I was still new at this when I wrote it so it improves from here! Haha!

Even though you and Abraham had admitted your feelings for each other, you still expected your first encounter to be a one-time thing. You were thrilled to see that it wasn’t and Abraham’s feelings were real. And Abraham was also thrilled that you agreed to let yourself fully recover before you would go on another run.

Unfortunately for the both of you, Abraham still had to go on runs. It was going to be a long one, about three days, possibly four according to Abraham. He’d be going with Glenn and Tara would be coming along instead of you like normal.

You were lying in bed with Abraham the morning he was supposed to leave, your head resting on his chest, soothed by the sound of his beating heart.

“I hate that you have to leave,” you said, wrapping your arm around him and giving him a light squeeze, “Can’t you just stay here with me?”

“Ya know I would if I could,” Abraham said, “But we need some extra supplies, Y/N. It’ll be four days, tops.”

“And what if it’s not?” you said with a pout, “What if you end up lost or you have to go a different route and you’re gone for weeks? And even worse, what if you don’t come back at all?”

Abraham’s hand ran up and down your back and he kissed the top of your head, “Nothing could take me away from you, Y/N. You know that.”

“I know,” you said, “It’s just kinda scary, ya know? Like, last time I went out with you and Glenn, I got all banged up. And I got lucky that time. We’re always getting lucky. How soon before we use up all our chances?”

“Ain’t about luck, Y/N,” Abraham said. He grunted as he sat up in bed, throwing his legs over the side, “In any case, I’ll be fine. And I promise you I will come back.”

You draped your arm over Abraham’s shoulder and placed kisses on his neck, “I’m gonna miss you.”

Abraham grabbed your hand and smiled as he kissed it over and over before turning his head to kiss your lips, “You won’t have time to miss me, Y/N.”

You forced yourself to stay busy for the next four days. You kept watch with Sasha, helped Olivia in the pantry, and spent the rest of the time with Denise even though you had no medical experience. It was slow in the infirmary so she gave you a few pointers on cleaning wounds, pain medication, changing bandages, and looking for signs of infection.

Then it was five days and there was no sign of Abraham, Glenn, and Tara. It turned into six days and then seven and there was nothing. Daryl had offered to go out and search for them but Rick told him not to, much to your irritation. When it bled into the eighth day, you were starting to consider going out there yourself but Rick begged you to stay and if they were still gone by tomorrow, he would go with you to look.

Waiting for the next twelve hours would feel like waiting twelve years. How were you supposed to sleep in this empty house all by yourself? It was so empty and lonely. You were too used to falling asleep with Abraham beside you. And his side of the bed was cold now. The first few days, you were able to just stuff some pillows under the blanket and it helped you sleep. But now it just made it more obvious that he was gone.

Sasha and Michonne had stopped by your house for dinner earlier but now you were alone in your kitchen washing the dishes, your kitchen dimly lit. It was late and most people had gone to bed a long time ago and it felt as though you were trapped in the silence. You’d almost asked Michonne and Sasha to stay the night with you just so you wouldn’t lose your mind but you let them leave without asking.

You heard voices outside every now and then but you thought nothing of it as people were switching watch shifts around this time. It wasn’t until the front door creaked as it slowly opened and the knob hit the wall that you spun around, instinctively reaching for your gun even though you knew it wasn’t there. You yanked open the silverware drawer and pulled out a knife.

“Y/N?” a voice called out, “Are you here? Why the hell are all the damn lights off?”

The lights turned on one by one until that tall, red haired man you fell in love with was standing at the doorway of the kitchen, covered in dirt, dried blood, and god only knows what else. He dropped his backpack on the ground while you stood there frozen with the sink still running behind you and the knife in your hand.

“You thought I was someone else?” Abraham chuckled, gesturing to your knife, “Think ya can drop it now, darlin’.”

You let the knife fall onto the linoleum floor with a loud clanking sound and ran for Abraham, launching yourself into his arms. You kissed him furiously all over his scrappy face despite the bitter taste of old blood on your lips. Abraham laughed again, throwing his arms around you.

“I missed you too,” he said.

You climbed off of him and started smacking him on the chest, “How can you laugh right now?! What the hell happened out there? Are you hurt? Did everyone make it back what the fuck, Abraham?”

“Y/N, everything’s just fine,” he replied, “We got into a little bit of trouble and we couldn’t go back the same way we came. Tara’s fine, Glenn’s fine, a few bumps and bruises but nothin’ serious. Everything’s fine.”

“Oh thank god,” you whispered, pressing your forehead against his shoulder, “I was so worried. If you hadn’t come back by tomorrow morning, Rick and I were gonna go out and look for you. I’m so relieved that you’re okay.”

“Shit, I’m glad I got back before you left,” Abraham said, running his fingers through your hair, “Would’ve had a damn heart attack if I came back and you weren’t here.”

“Well, good,” you retorted, “Everyone’s accounted for then, right?”

“Right.”

“Good, then you should get in the shower,” you started laughing and looked at him up and down, “You’re a mess. And I’ve gotta finish these dishes.”

You went back over to the sink and continued scrubbing the plates, waiting for him to walk up the stairs but instead his footsteps came closer to him. He wrapped his arms around your waist, pressing his chest into your back as he nestled his face in your neck, groaning against your skin.

“Finish those later,” he said, speaking as if he were begging rather than demanding, “Why don’t you come upstairs with me?”

“You don’t waste any time, do you?” you giggled, reaching to turn off the faucet.

“It’s been a week,” Abraham replied. He ran his hands back and forth across your stomach, “Don’t you feel like you’re going crazy too?”

“Maybe,” you said, “Why don’t you go upstairs and I’ll meet you there?”

“Don’t keep me waiting too long,” he said, laughing once more before releasing his grip on you and hurrying up the stairs. You laughed and shook your head as you shut off the water and started for the stairs, unbuttoning your shirt and discarding it, leaving a trail of clothes up the stairs. You grabbed your robe on the way to the bathroom and put it on, tying it loosely.

The shower was already running, steam seeping from the small space underneath the closed door. You opened the door to see Abraham standing in front of the shower waiting for you, a towel tied around his waist.

“That was fast,” you said, untying your robe teasingly slow, biting your lip as you kicked the door shut behind you. Abraham wasted no time pulling the towel from his hips and opening the shower door.

Abraham let out a sigh of relief when the hot water hit his skin, turning the water pooling at his feet different shades of brown and red. You let your robe fall onto the ground and you stepped into the shower, Abraham taking your hand to steady you.

“God you’re beautiful,” Abraham growled as he buried his fingers in your hair, smashing his lips against yours. You hadn’t even realized how badly you missed his touch until his hands were all over you again. And after a week, that raging desire in your core was stronger than ever.

Abraham’s movements became rougher, almost frantic, his hands moving down your body, fingers pressing into your warm flesh. You leaned your head back, closing your eyes as you surrendered to the moment, the water hitting your head, soaking your hair and running down your back. 

He kissed down your chest, large hands cupping your breast, his calloused thumbs flicking your nipples, tweaking and lightly pulling. You sucked in your breath and Abraham smirked at the reaction, leaning forward and taking your breast in his mouth, sucking and nibbling.

Your voice trembled, “Fuck, Abraham! Y-You’re making me crazy.”

Abraham pulled away, still smiling proudly as he hooked his arm around your leg and lifting it up. Your heart raced, his eyes staring intensely into yours as his other hand trailed down your body, moving between your legs. He thrust two thick fingers into you and your jaw dropped, a few tiny squeaks escaping your mouth. He pumped his fingers in and out, starting off slow but soon speeding up. You cried out, latching onto Abraham’s shoulders, fingernails digging into his skin. He pulled his fingers out before you could find relief wash over you.

“Fuck,” you whispered, breathing heavily. You playfully smacked him, “Why do you have to tease me like that?”

“‘Cause I’m not finished yet,” Abraham hoisted you up and pressed you up against the wall, fingers wrapped tight around your thighs. You wrapped your legs around his waist as he thrust into you. You threw your head back, letting out a scream as he buried his face in your chest, his breath hot on your skin as he grinded against you relentlessly. He moved his hands from your legs, moving up your back.

“How the shit did I manage this long?” he growled, one hand sliding back down, slipping between your legs once more. His fingers pressed hard against your clit, rubbing rough and agonizingly slow circles.

“Oh god!” you exclaimed, your back arching, “I can’t take anymore!”

The ache between your legs became too much and you started shaking, your toes curling. Abraham sped up, his breath unsteady and his fingers pressed harder and rubbed faster. Another scream erupted from you as you exploded, the high so intense, you could’ve easily blacked out. 

Abraham was normally quiet but this time he cursed loudly as he released his seed into you and you fell limp in his arms. He wrapped his arms around you, lowering to the ground. Turning off the water he held you close against him.

“God I love you, Y/N,” he panted, “You don’t even know how much. You’ll never know how much.”

“I have an idea,” you chuckled, “And I love you too, Abraham. I really do. We should probably get out of the shower now.”

“Shit, I’m too tired to move,” he groaned, “I could fall asleep right here.”

“Aw, but wouldn’t you be up for round two?” you cooed, kissing his jaw.

Abraham burst out laughing and squeezed you, “You always know how to get me going, don’t you, Y/N?”

You stood up in the tub, sliding open the shower doors, moving slowly to ensure he saw every inch of your body, “It’s a gift, really.”

**Author's Note:**

> This was my first request and writing for Abraham was a bit tricky for me at the time so I hope you guys like this anyway :)


End file.
